The Membranes
by Nikki13
Summary: ~~--**YAY! CHAPTER 5!!**--~~This is the story of how Dib and Gaz came to be, and what happened to their mother. Some parts are pretty corny, but I'm trying to make it work in invader zim. :P (be sure to spread the word to your friends!)
1. Remembering Rejection

The Membranes  
  
Though your spirit has now passed,  
your memory shall forever last.  
  
Chapter 1: Remembering Rejection  
  
Our story begins in front of an acadamy called "The Big, Gigantic College Academy Thing of Science and Health". There are a lot of students outside of the building. Some freshmen, some returning, and some just registering to complete their academic career, to persue a true one. Yes, it is another Fall and a new school year is just begining.   
  
Allen Membrane is one of the returning seniors. He steps on the stairs of the building, just thinking of all of the years that had passed before. He remembered many things. All of his friends, his teachers, his projects, his ideas, his screw ups, and, last of all, his girlfriend....that just broke up with him before summer had come. That thought lingered in his mind much longer than all the other ones. He couldn't help but drop a little tear, feeling sorry for himself. That night was the worst "screw up" that he ever crossed. He remembered it perfectly....  
  
****************  
  
It is a cool April night. It is quite cloudy, and a girl with blue hair and green eyes approches Allen, sitting on a bench in the park.  
  
"Mel," he said, "You wanted to talk to me in our secret place? Well, here I AM! What's up?"  
  
"Al, I know that we said that we were going to be together....forever, but I can't do that,"  
  
"What are you saying? Is it because I had to work late on our 2-year anniversery? I said I was sorry about that! We almost had the cure for the cold, until the damn project blew up in our face," he let out a little chuckle. "Don't you remember? I made it up to you the following day! That was some trip to the Science Museum, huh?"  
  
"Um... yeah. Thats....part of the reason. But not all of it. You see, that night I kind of decided that I need to see other people. I mean, Allen, you are always so busy with your science stuff, and sometimes it really just...well, franky, bores me...."  
"Do you mean that-"  
  
"Well, I felt really dumb just being a Fashion major. I mean, we are practically worlds apart. We couldn't really think that this would go on and on till we were married, did you? When we had our first date, I never thought it would last this long. I actually started thinking of this after our 1-year anniversery. Maybe we should just-"  
  
"So....you're saying you want to break up?" he said, his voice practically breaking.  
"I guess... maybe one day we'll come together agai-"  
  
"No, no. I understand completly," he shed a tear and there was a moment of silence. "JUST SAY IT! JUST RIP MY HEART! Just break me...." his eyes narrowed dramaticlly with these words.  
  
"If you really want me to, OK! I also was going to mention that I'm leaving to Paris to study Advanced Fashion, and we'll probably never ever see each other again! Ok, BYE!"   
  
She ran off, rather cheerfully, leaving him alone in the dark, cold night. Just as he bent his head with his frustration growing, a rain cloud apeared almost like it was on cue. It seemed only right. It was the perfect ending, to the worst night.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
That summer wasn't too hot either. He hated it. He spent it in his apartment's boiler room. It was the only place his land lord let him conduct expiriments. The whole season was just horrible. He couldn't stand it. He didn't contact anybody unless it was to get food. He hardly even saw his roomate. He was always out, anyway, though. To top it off, he never figured out his formula. The formula that he worked on that entire summer, and not even a glimmer of progression. He only hoped that this fall wouldn't be such a failure.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Allen finally wakes up from his flashback. As he snaps back to reality, he looks around at the new students registering for their seinor years. Preferbly the females. A little smile came to his face. Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He walks over to the line and begins to flirt with some of the new girls.  
  
[A/N: I know the flashback thing was REALLY corny and clique, but that seemed to be the only thing that would work. If you don't like it, well then Rubber Piggies for you! XP] 


	2. Meeting an Angel from Hell

The Membranes  
  
Though your spirit has now passed,  
your memory shall forever last.  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting an Angel from Hell  
  
Well, Membrane had no luck so far. Almost all the girls he'd talked to were transfering to this college with the soul purpose of re-uniting with their boyfriends. He was still walking around the line, but gave up and sulked down on the nearest bench. He sighed heavily. Oh well, he thought. Maybe I can get a little more science accomplished out here in the fresh air, with out distractions. He glanced at the all the girls walking in the building. Oh yeah, he thought again. I do have distractions. He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. He stil had plenty of time before his first class. It was 8:45 and Really Really Advanced and Hard Chemistry didn't start till 9:30.   
  
He lost himself in thought again. Thinking of how maybe this year could be better than his summer. He looked like he was day dreaming. With a pretty much dazed look on his face, he was so caught up in his own mind, he didn't notice the voilet haired girl questioning him.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you even awake?" She asked. She cocked un eyebrow seeing he was staring at nearly nothing at all. "Hello? Grr.. I guess I'll have to ask someone else,"  
  
She stepped maybe three times before he woke up.   
  
"GAH! I'm sorry, Miss. I was just... thinking..."  
  
"Um...I could see that..."  
  
"Heheh.. yeah... Anyway! What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Just can you tell me where this class is? I know it doesn't start for a while, but I'm knew and it's going to take me a while to find it on my own,"  
  
Membrane didn't listen to a word she said. He simply stared at her. She had shiny, shoulder length deep purple hair with a lot of bangs over her forhead. Her eyes were a light tint of brown and wore tiny glasses that barely coverd her eyes. She was wearing a black lab coat that looked a lot more like a dress with purple lab gloves and tights that matched her hair. She also was wearing a pair of black, knee high, buckle boots and a skull necklace to top it all off. She was very beautiful, he thought. One flaw, maybe, was her head was a little...big....but other than that, she was georgous.  
  
"Rgh! You're doing it again!" She shrieked.  
  
"Sorry," he recoverd. Now, he was completly awake. "I'm really sorry about that, I promise I'll listen this time!"  
  
"I think I should just ask some one el-"  
  
"NO!" he got his cool again "Er, It's ok. I can help,"  
  
"Alright, but if you don't listen and pay atention, I'll make you wish I was never born,"  
  
He gulped at those words. So, she isn't exactly the nicest thing on the planet, he thought. "Sure thing,"  
  
"Ok. Now listen! I NEED help finding this building here," She pointed to a location on her student map.  
  
"Oh, come on! You aren't telling me you don't know! Everyone knows where that is!" He began to laugh until she gave him a look of death that made his stomach go insane, "...UNLESS YOU'RE NEW! You're a new student, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded, not wasting words for this idiot, she thought.  
  
"Well, what year are you?"  
  
She looked at him like he should have known the answer. "Senior. What do I look like? A friggin' High School Freshman?"  
  
He gulped again, nervously. "Of course not! I could tell you were a senior, I just wanted to make sure!" There was a long pause of silence. He stared at her with a look that said "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
After being annoyed at never finding out where the building was, she angrylly yelled, "HEY! Where is the friggin' building, Moron?"  
  
"Um...Right... It's right there!" He pointed at the building behind him. She shot a surprised look, then a quick embarrased one, and then back to her scary face.  
  
"Oh...I knew that. I was just making sure, so that I wouldn't end up in the wrong building, you know,"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight...." he said with a narrowed eye. She glared at him again, and his wise-guy faced turned to a frightened one.  
  
"Well, hey. We spent all this time out here, and now my class starts in about 5 minutes!" she said grabbing her book bag. He looked at her bag, now. It had a little Yoda key-chain on it. "Thanks for making me late, you moron,"  
  
"Hey, wait a second. Is that Yoda?"  
  
She looked at him, at first not having any idea what he was talking about. "Oh, my key chain? Yeah. I like Star Wars...Why?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering... Its a pretty cool movie. Anyway, I never got your name. I'm Allen. Allen Membrane. And you are?" he said, suddenly not feeling as nervous.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" He looked spooked again.  
  
"Oh..just...nevermind..."  
  
She made her way in to the building, and he followed. She walked to the hallway, and looked behind herself. There he was, again. Doesn't this loser know when to quit, she thought as she narrowed an eye.  
  
"Why are you following me? Can't you take a hint?" she questioned him  
  
"Well, SOR-EE for being with in 10 feet of you, but my class is in this building, too." he said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh...I see... Whatever...Well, I guess we'll see each other around... maybe..."  
"Yeah...Sure..."  
  
They both walked off in different directions. Membrane was pretty much pissed off at her. I mean sure, she's scary as Hell, but why should I be scared of her, he thought? Bah, I'm better than that! And the nerve of her! Calling me an Idiot and a Moron! God! I happen to be the top student here, and this also happens to be the top school in the planet. Who does she think she is? Queen of the world? Huh? Huh? HUH!?!!!!!?? Well, at least I won't have to deal with her anymore....  
  
He had just realized that he went in the wrong direction...His class was in the same direction as hers, and that wasn't a good sign. He walked to his class, and was practically crossing his fingers as he turned the door knob. He looked at the faces in the class and let out a big relief sigh.  
  
"Mr. Membrane...Late on the first day?" addressed his professor as Membrane glanced at the clock and noticed he was 5 mintues late. He blamed her for being late, of course.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I ran into some trouble on the way to class. It won't happen again,"  
  
"It better not. Not to one of the worlds finest scientists! Please, take your seat,"  
  
There were two empty desks, but one of them had a backpack there already. It had a Yoda keychain. It can't be, he thought to himself. It's just a coincidence. A coincidence, that's all.   
  
Or so he hoped...  
  
[A/N: A little too predictible, aren't, I? ;p] 


	3. A New Student

The Membranes  
  
Though your spirit has now passed,  
your memory shall forever last.  
  
Chapter 3: A New Student  
  
Allen is sitting nerviously in his desk. He is just staring at the not-so-empty chair next to him. His Professor was lecturing the class and welcoming them back and what not (you know) and assigning a 10 page essay about the periodically table of elements. Membrane was paying no attention to him.   
  
About five minutes into the class, he decided it was safe, and that backpack was probablys left from some one in the previous class. He turned his attention to the professor and started copying down notes. While rushing through his notes, his pencil tip breaks.   
  
"Awe.. better go sharpen it..." he whispers to himself and walks up by the door, to the sharpener.  
  
As he turned the sharpener....knobby thing, the door knob twisted. The door slowly creeked open, and there she was again.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long, Prof. Schneider. I must be making a terrible impression," she said in a very angelic voice.  
  
"You're excused, Miss Genisis. Please, would it be ok if you stood here in the front of the class for me? I would like to introduce you do the rest of the students," the professor said behind Membrane's back. "Mr. Membrane, would you kindly sit back down? I want everyone to listen,"  
  
"But my pencil-" he whined as he pulled out his still, pretty blunt pencil (well, it's better than a broken one :P)  
  
"It looks sharp enough to me. No, take your seat."  
  
Membrane grumbled some curse words under his breath, and luckily, the professor didn't hear. He slumps in his seat. At least I might find out who she is, he thought.  
  
The professor stood up in the middle of the room. He is slightly shorter than Membrane, but about 2 inches taller than Miss Genisis. He's practically bald, but has a little grey hair in the back of his head. He is not wearing glasses, but is wearing goggle type things. His outfit consists of a white lab coat and a black tie under with some pens in his pocket. The coat goes about knee lengnth, and he's wearing black pants and dress shoes under it. He isn't wearing gloves, though. He speaks with some what of a German accent, and a grey mustache to top it all off. (a/n: that description sucked...sue me....)  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student," he adressed everyone. "Her Name is..."  
  
[A/N: Yeah, that was pretty uneventful, but you need a descrption of the teacher, don't you? DON'T YOU!?!!?] 


	4. Her name is...

The Membranes  
  
Though your spirit has now passed,  
your memory shall forever last.  
  
Chapter 4: "Her name is..."  
  
"...Gia Genisis. She is a transfer from Harvyard. She was the top student, but decided to honor us by transfering to our University. Gia, could you share a few details on yourself?"  
  
"Of course, sir. Hello class. I am majoring in Medicine and I hope to be a Docter. I almost discovered the cure for cancer, but it was a little failure in my equation. I am hoping to figure it out soon. I am a fan of Sci-fi movies and other stuff. My favorite colors are black and purple and uh...I like skulls and stuff. Um.... Just, stay away from me, and we'll be just fine? Ok?"  
  
"Yes, well, Gia. Please, take your seat." She moved very quickly and creepily. She sort of slithered and appeared in her seat, next to Membrane.  
  
"Ok, class. Since you already have your homework, lets get on to today's lesson. I will be teaching about how when you mix red chemicals with purple ones. They mix and...stuff. Class, be sure to take notes on this. It is very, very important." He kept lecturing the students and, some how, elaborated in to a full detail about it. Membrane wasn't paying attention. He just gaped at Gia for a while til he finally formed some words.  
  
"Did you really come from Harvyard? Isn't that the best school, next to ours?" whispered Membrane to Gia.  
  
"Shh!" She turned with her finger over her lip. "Not now, this is very imprtant."  
  
"Please! I would like to confirm my thoughts."  
  
She sighed in annoyed tone and turned her head again. "Fine. To satisfy your pitiful mind, yes, it is the best school next to this one. Thats why I came here. Needed a better challange." She quickly faced her notes again.  
  
"And did you really find the cure for cancer?"  
  
"No. If you would have it listened, you would know that I didn't, but I'm working on the equation, once again. Now, can you leave me alone?"  
  
He just stared straight ahead at nothing at all. He thought to himself how wonderful she was. Its not fair, he thought. Why does she have to hate me? Damn it. Another thought came to his mind. Maybe they could start over?  
  
"Gia" he whispered softly, "I'm sorry how it went over out there before class. Do you want to start over?"  
  
Her face was even more annoyed than ever. She grunted softly and said "Fine. Anything to get you to shut up durring the Professor's Lectur--"  
  
"Gia, Allen, what is so important you can't wait till I finnish my pointless lecture?" Inturupted Professor Schneider. "I'm surprised. Both of your histories show that you are pollite, quiet, and attentive. What seems to be the problem?" Membrane's face turned a horrible pale color as he tried to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Nothing, sir. We were just discussing how fabulous your lecture is. Membrane here wanted to know where you had learned all this facinating info. I say that you discovered it yourself. That was the debate you heard, sir." Gia covered up, rather beautifully.  
  
"Wow," Membrane whispered to himself.  
  
"Ok. Just make sure you don't distract the rest of the class, you two." He walked back to the front of the class and continued his lecture. Gia sighed with relief.  
  
"Now, be quiet!"  
  
"How did you? I mean....wow...."  
  
Gia kind of smiled when she saw his expression. "Its my little secret," she kind of winked at him.  
  
Membrane also smiled when he saw this. Perhaps they were going to be friends.  
--------------------------------  
A Word from Nikki: Well, that's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! The next few chapters should be going a lot faster than this. Maybe I should cram all of this as the first chapter, seeing as its the first meeting. I dunno...I kind of like the suspense of finding out who it is and stuff. Well, I promise the rest of the story will sort of breeze along much quicker than this little part. Ok, so leave reviews! Leave lots and LOTS of reviews!!! Whoo!!!! I need to see a picture of a harring sandwich... 


	5. Celebration

The Membranes  
  
Though your spirit has now passed,  
your memory shall forever last.  
  
Chapter 5: Celebration  
---------------------------------  
  
"It's been a great year, Gia." Allen whispered to her.   
  
"I know! Can you beleive that we've just graduated? It seems to have gone by so fast!"  
  
"Yeah, but when something special happened, it seemed to last foerever."  
  
"I know." She sighed. "It was even better since we were together."  
  
So, the school year has ended for the pair, and there they stand with their caps and gowns on. The ceremony had just ended and they were ready to go out in the world. If you can't already tell, they had been a couple. Tonight, they were to go out and celebrate their graduation at Gia's apartment.  
  
Night has fallen and we there the pair is sitting on her couch. There is an open champaine bottle on the coffee table, and they are wearing some nice evening clothes. And the celebration continues...  
  
"Allen," she leaned on his shoulder while holding up her glass, "Let's make a toast."  
  
"Ok," he grabbed his and lifted it to level with hers.  
  
"To a wonderful future and life..." Their glasses made contact, and the two sipped a little chapmpaigne.  
  
"...Together," Allen said to her.  
  
"Together?" she responded in a confused tone.  
  
"I mean, Gia, This past year has been so wonderful. I feel that without you, it would have been a horrifying expirence. I have to admit, at first I kind of afraid of you, and, yes, even had a little thing against you. But, we put that aside and we became friends. And it was only obvious that we were soon to become involved, romantically. And I loved every minute of what we've had." he coughed a little, put his glass down, and slid down from the couch, to his knee. He held her empty hand. "What I mean is, would you like to stay together? Forever?" he took something out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Please, open it, Gia."  
  
She quickly opened it, shifting her attention to the little black box. There was a little note in it. Her eyes lit up (A/N: You know! Like when Gaz sees pizza!), she gasped, and a smile grew on her lips as she read it. She threw the paper to the floor to reveal what was under it: A white-gold ring with a small, flawless diamond on it.   
  
"Well?" asked an anxious Allen. "Whats your answer?  
  
"My answer is..." Allen looked even more nervous with these words. "Yes!" he gave a big sigh of relief when she spoke. "Of course I will!" she pulled him up to hug him.  
  
"Oh, thank god! Gia, I know you wont regret this!" They leaned in close and kissed each other, quite passionatly.  
  
About an hour later, they say goodbye to each other and kiss once more at the door.   
  
"Bye, Allen." She said while waving to him. She closes the door as he comes out of view and sighs, leaning on it. She walks back to her couch and finds the paper thrown on the floor earlier. She remembers the whole scene as she re-reads the paper out loud to herself. "Will you marry me?"  
  
---------------------  
A Word from Nikki: Well, that was chapter 5! Yup! They are getting hitched! ^_^ I told you the rest of the story would be going a lot faster than the first four. Anyway, I know that was a little predictible and not very Zim-character-like, but how can you show a proposal being IZ like? Well, I suppose its possible, but this is coming from a character that hardly ever appears, and we know next to nothing on his personality. Well, we know a little, but not too much. Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to the next one! ^_^  
--------------------- 


End file.
